crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirabar
Overview Mirabar is a mining city of great wealth located on the Sword Coast. It is believed to be the richest city in the North besides Waterdeep. The city is occupied by 1600 shield dwarves who live underground near to their workshops, which produced metal goods for export in the region and beyond. The humans above cooperate with the dwarves to handle the mining, move the ore to market and defend the city against magical threats. Mirabar is ruled by a hereditary marchion but the true power is in an elected assembly called the Council of Sparkling Stones, a dwarven group that meets once a year to determine production quotas and whether or not to threaten current clients with reduced output. Description Mirabar stands on a knoll on the north banks of the River Mirar. On the surface, Mirabar is populated with squat stone buildings and a few stone towers. It is arranged in such a way as to provide great efficiency. Its walls are extremely thick and sloping, so as to allow water to be poured down them in the winter, which freezes to make them slippery. The area around the city is dotted with open mines and heaps of rock. Roads lead to its major mines in the Spine of the World mountains, which yield a wide range of metals and gemstones. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge Local people, living around the area of Mirabar can be expected to know the following information about the area: * Though known as a Dwarf settlement, Humans are known to live and work here. However, they are little more than regular citizens. No Humans hold any form of power or position of governance, it is not explicitly stated they cant but none have tried believing it pointless. * The Dwarfs of Mithral Hall's settlement in recent years have caused a rivalry between themselves and Mirabar, by forging their own metalworks which some say are higher quality. While both are friendly to each other, the Dwarfs of Mirabar secretly harbour a grudge against them. Regional Knowledge * Mirabar is known in the region as the richest city north of Waterdeep, thanks to its bountiful mines and skilled crafting population. Many cities and towns alike wish to trade with Mirabar and try to curry their favour, knowing they will receive quality goods and good coin from any deal made. Global Knowledge * Mirabar is known throughout the world as one of the smaller, but vibrant Dwarf Cities of the North. * Mirabar is known for their unusual currency, trade bars that have pointed end like square-based pyramids joined by a holdable bar. Involvement The Princes of the Apocalypse (Campaign) A trade delegation from Mirabar is known to be traveling in the area of the Dessarin Valley during the early days of the campaign. Notable People and Places People There are no notable people of Mirabar at this time. Places There are no notable places in Mirabar at this time. Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Subterranean Locations Category:Minor Cities